


Double life

by Dark_Raven666



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Raven666/pseuds/Dark_Raven666
Summary: Very short one-shot about a day in the life of Tokiya, and how Otoya keeps him sane. TokixOto if you squint and stand on your head.





	Double life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rather old story I posted on FF.net years ago. I decided to post it here as well to get it some more exposure.  
> Hope you all like it. Drop me a review to let me know what you think ;)

Tokiya sighed as he looked at the scenery passing by the window. He hated this life, hated being told what to do, not being able to sing. "Do you understand?" Tokiya started as the voice finally registered with him. "Sorry, could you repeat what you were saying?" His manager sighed before starting again. "After this TV appearance, you have an interview with a magazine, and a radio session. Then an hour of voice lessons and learning your lines for the drama you are a guest star in. Do you understand?" Tokiya mumbled a quiet 'yes' before sinking even deeper into his car seat.

In the studio, he was immediately pulled into a dressing room with clothes being shoved into his arms to change in. Heaving a sigh, Tokiya put down the clothes so he could change. When he was finished, stylists barged in putting make-up and accessories on him, while somebody else did his hair and yet another person put Hayato's heavy boots on his feet. When they were finished with his appearance, the manager came back in and nodded approvingly. Walking to the set, he ran things through with Tokiya for the last time, before leaving him on his own. Taking deep breaths, Tokiya took on the personality of Hayato once more, before walking out and answering the host's questions.

After stepping off of the set, he was immediately bundled in a long coat with the hood up, and driven to the magazine interview. Directly after that was the radio session, answering questions that were sent in by listeners. Then it was back to the studio for the voice lessons and learning his lines for the drama. When Tokiya was finally finished for the day, it was already half past eleven. Tokiya sighed once more, knowing class started at nine o'clock sharp. Making his way to his room, he quietly got dressed for bed and set his alarm.

Tokiya felt like he had only just fallen asleep when his alarm rang. Grumbling he shut it off, before climbing out of bed, getting some clothes and a towel and getting into the shower. Quickly brushing his hair after his shower, Tokiya opened the bathroom door and woke up his roommate, Otoya. "Oi, Otoya. Wake up, or we're going to be late for breakfast." And that did it, within a second, Otoya was awake and out of bed. "Thanks for waking me up, Tokiya!" Otoya said with a bright smile that lightened Tokiya's mood a great deal, though he would never admit that little detail. Instead he simply grumbled a reply and fixed his uniform. After a quick shower and a lot of rushing on Otoya's part, they were off to the hall for some breakfast and then to classes.

Instead of going to lunch with the rest of the class, Tokiya made his way to the gates, heaving a sigh at the thought of having to appear as Hayato, again. "Ne, Tokiya! Where are you going? The mess hall is the other way!" Tokiya sighed again as he recognized Otoya's voice. 'Of course Otoya, of all people, had to find me.' Tokiya thought sulkily.

"I know, Otoya, I have something I have to do. I won't be eating lunch here." He said turning around to face Otoya just in time to see the bubbly boy visibly deflate. "Oh, okay. I just hoped we could eat lunch together. I guess not." "Maybe tomorrow, okay, Otoya?" Tokiya said gently and smiled softly at seeing the bubbliness come back. "Okay Tokiya! Tomorrow, definitely!" The boy smiled and waved at Tokiya as he made his way back to the mess hall. Tokiya let the smile drop as he turned back to the gates and saw the black car waiting for him.

Hurrying over he quickly slipped into the backseat and put on his seatbelt. "So… What is today's schedule?" He could see as his manager watched him through the rear-view mirror. "Just rehearsal for the drama for one or two hours, it depends on how well you do. Then you can come back here. Tokiya just nodded in response.

After one and a half hour of rehearsing for the drama, Tokiya collapsed in the backseat of his manager's car. "Could we stop on the way for some lunch? I couldn't grab any yet." He murmured to his manager as he climbed behind the wheel. "Sure, Hayato." The name made Tokiya frown, remembering his late twin, Hayato. The very same person he now pretended to be, day in and day out, for the masses of his fans.

Really, he and 'Shining Saotome' hadn't lied when they told Nanami Haruka that he was Hayato's younger twin. They just didn't mention the fact that Hayato had been killed in a car accident some years ago, not very long after his debut, and that Tokiya had been pretending to be Hayato since. It was just lucky for the company that they looked and even sounded alike. Losing a new artist so soon after debut would cost a lot of money after all. So why not use a near perfect double, one that just happen to be said young artist's younger twin?

Even though he hated being called by his twin's name, he didn't say anything about it and simply nodded. After a quick stop at a Subway for a take-away sandwich, Tokiya was dropped off at the school gates. Tokiya quickly hurried through the gate and made his way to his classroom, despite already knowing that he wouldn't make it in time.

Finally making it to the classroom, Tokiya quietly mumbled an apology for being late and went to his seat. For the rest of the lesson Tokiya alternated between looking out of the window while daydreaming and paying attention to the teacher. As soon as the bell rang, Otoya bounced across the class to see him. "Tokiya! Why were you late for class? Was it because of that thing you had before?" Tokiya simply responded with a tired nod and a small smile.

Seeing that the blue haired boy seemed tired, Otoya dragged over a chair and straddled it backwards, leaning his arms on the backrest and his chin on his arms. "So… Wanna have lunch with me tomorrow?" Tokiya blinked for a bit before nodding once more and laying his head on his folded arms, making Otoya giggle softly.

The rest of the school day went in much the same manner, at the end of each lesson Otoya would bound over for a few minutes until the next lesson started. Content to just talk softly to a dozing Tokiya and getting only soft humming or grunts in reply if he got one at all.

After lessons, it was time for voice lessons and singing rehearsals until dinner. After dinner, Tokiya made a bee-line for his and Otoya's room, content to simply collapse on his bed and going to sleep for as long as possible.

When Otoya entered the room, he found Tokiya sleeping on his bed with his uniform still on. Approaching the bed to wake up his aloof and distant roommate, Otoya suddenly noticed the dark circles under the other's eyes and the paler than normal face. Figuring that Tokiya must have been really tired, Otoya abandoned his quest to wake the other up and instead went on to get ready for bed himself.

FIN


End file.
